Lament and Acceptance
by shining-fortune
Summary: Taken at the end of the Wind Waker timeline, Fi reflects on her duties as the Master Sword, and her partnership with the different Links. But is there a tinge of sadness in all of this?


She felt the water pressure down on the blade as she lay there, embedded in the head of the Dark Lord who had threatened the land with his darkness.

Demise's reincarnation, she had supposed upon countless encounters fighting against him.

This land, the land in which Link and Zelda – the Link and Zelda that she knew – freed and renewed, was gone.

Hyrule was, as of this day, put to rest beneath the waves of this sea.

She could not see. As time marched on she had not relied on sight since she had first served Link – the sky child Link – so all she had was her subconscious senses. She sensed, in her last moments, Link – the Hero of Winds – leaving this world along with Zelda.

It was logical since the current area around them was flooding at great speed, and it was a 85% chance that Link would have no means to escape had the King not release them from this old land.

She had no qualms of protest to put her in her proper resting place or regret to be in the situation she is in now. This was her purpose. And if her new purpose was to seal Ganondorf in stone and never release him, then so be it.

But there was a sense of sadness that Fi could feel in her fading subconscious.

Long has she hoped to be reunited with Link. When she said her final goodbyes to the first Link, the one that she was most familiar, her words had turned into a promise as she became the Master Sword. And she was indeed reunited with another Link in another life. And again she slept when peace was restored and that Link was return her to her proper resting place. And so the cycle went on over and over again, and she was reunited with a different Link over and over again.

All of the Links were different in body, but their soul remained ever familiar to her.

Her master never changed all of this time.

But now… as her subconscious started to fade into slumber, she realized that she may never see another Link again. There was a 90% chance that another Link wouldn't dare to find an ancient sword of evil's bane in countless meters under the sea. And even if she was found, then how would he get her? How would Link defend against Ganondorf should he be freed in cause of her being released from his forehead? The different possibilities and scenarios started to become overwhelming for once in her existence.

When has she ever worried about an unknown scenario so much that she couldn't process the probable date?

Time has weighed heavily on her feelings. From being in service to the sky child – the Link that she knew most – it was the start of her feelings, that unfamiliar feeling of "happiness."

Though she could not dance, translate, analyze, speak nor sing anymore, though she had no means of communicating with her master anymore, she was happy just being at Link's side. She was content serving him as his blade, cutting down that which was threatened the peace of the world. She was happy to be with Link at his most vulnerable in spirit. She was happy, and the more that she reunited with Link in different lives, the more she would radiate in joy of serving her one and only master. And she would always know it was him, since the fates would choose the one with his essence.

But now… as she could no longer feel the last Link's presence near her, her steel went cold.

It would not surprise her if she never felt his presence again.

But it saddened her.

It saddened her that she will not be able to serve another with Link's essence again.

It saddened her to be left alone and forgotten beneath the waves, her formal name as The Master Sword only passing through legend.

It saddened her to know that she would not feel Link's presence any longer.

It had hurt her to know this cold fact.

She calmed her saddened emotions for a moment; maybe she would meet him again. Maybe she would meet him as another life entirely, maybe as a separate Master Sword from herself. She retraced the data to the Link that was the Hero of Time. It was a 50% chance that she would sense Link again because of his heroism. He went back to the time where he belonged… so maybe she herself existed in that plane too.

She almost baffled herself as to how vast her memory was.

But those facts gave her the means to calm her saddened spirit.

She will meet Link again, in another life, just as she wished so long ago.

…just not in this life any longer.

But that was alright, for the other Master Sword, there was a 95% chance that she would be reunited with Link again. And for her at the bottom of the sea, that was enough to give her peace.

And so, Fi's subconscious faded into eternal slumber one last time, her dreams filled with the thought of reuniting with Link again as his blade.

Her master, who she was forever loyal to, will find her in any universe. Their bond transcended through space and time as partners of fate.

And that was a 100% chance.


End file.
